The Slayers Get an Optimist Reader Card
by RobinIV
Summary: The Slayers in a Bookstore


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slayers & any coincidences with the real bookstore I work at are intentional, but not mean. ^_^ I don't own them either. If I did, I wouldn't be working there for a lousy $7.59/hour. ^_^ All books etc. mentioned, I don't own them either. I don't own anything. *cries* 

                                    The Slayers Get a OR Card

                                                          By: Kelly M. Maraglia

          It was a busy Saturday afternoon at the Eastside Mall in Rockton, Massachusetts. The sun was blazing and people were in bad moods because of horrendous amounts of traffic. Our story begins with a young woman, trying to work her way through college as a bookseller at Optimum Books. Her name is Keelia Drake. Yes, that is right. It is I. This is the story of my imaginary vengeance against a particularly rude customer.

            Into the busy bookstore walked bizarrely dressed people. There was a girl with a bright pink outfit and flaming orange hair. She was widely known as a powerful sorceress. Her name was Lina Inverse. Her companions consisted of Gourry Gabriev, a blonde, brain-dead swordsman, Zelgadiss Graywords, a blue, embittered chimera, Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, a justice freak, Xelloss Metallium, a smiling trickster priest, and Filia Ul Copt, a hot-tempered dragon priestess. 

            "Aw man Lina! Why are we in a bookstore?" Gourry complained.

            "Because reading is fun and you need all the knowledge you can get, jellyfish brain!" Lina yelled at him.

            The six spotted a young woman with long, chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses shelving books into the romance section. It was Keelia.

            The Slayers gang had no idea what to get for books, but they found Keelia to be full of suggestions. Keelia hid the fact that she knew exactly who they were, but it was a difficult task. Slayers was her favorite series and here were the main characters, right in front of her. 

            Filia picked out a book on pottery and a romance novel entitled "The Trickster."

            "Filia-chan wants to get romantic with me? Why didn't you tell me, Filia-chan?" Xelloss teased her about her choice of book.

            Nevertheless, Xelloss picked up a copy of it, too, determined to see if the trickster in the book could measure up to his standards. He also got a science fiction novel called "The Lord of Chaos" and a wolf calendar for his master, Xellass Metallium.

            Zelgadiss picked up a few books on history, business, science and art. Amelia got bunches of kids' books and a romance novel entitled "Bride and the Beast" which she could not wait to show Zelgadiss. 

            Gourry picked up a book on every sport he could find; all Idiots's Guides and Dummies books of course.

            Lina, meanwhile, raided the New Age section for magic books. 

            The gang was ready to check out when they heard a woman screaming.

            They turned to see an old bag screaming at the worker who had been so helpful to them. Zelgadiss leaned toward Lina.

            "I saw the whole thing. The girl, Keelia, was just trying to ask that old woman if she needed any help finding anything. The woman started screaming at her for no reason." He explained.

            Keelia looked as if she were about to cry. She ran toward the back room, only to be stopped by Xelloss. 

            "Watch this." He said before teleporting next to the old bag in his giant cone-shaped form and scaring the hell out of her. Gourry drew out his sword and looked menacingly at the old woman. Amelia started lecturing her on how she was not very just. Lina and Zelgadiss prepared fireballs, but did not throw them, yet. Filia also joined in and had her mace resting in her hand. Suddenly, the woman was hit in the back of the head by a copy of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and was knocked out. 

            Keelia laughed and thanked her new friends profusely. Each of the six bought a OR card from her and she made her goal for the week. 

                                                            The End ^_^


End file.
